jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Loveczkawkahaddock/Historia, która nie poszła w niezapomnienie
1. Iskra nadziei.thumb Życie. Jest tylko jedno, więc lepiej go nie marnować. Ale co jeżeli psuje ci je banda wrednych wikingów? Wikingowie muszą być silni, odważni... a synowie wodza? Tym bardziej muszą być najlepsi. Każdy normalny wiking chciałby być zapamiętanym. Ale może nie trzeba być wojownikiem, żeby być niezapomnianym? '' '''Historia ta będzie opowiadała o nie dawno poznanej przyjaźni. Niestety nie zawsze wszystko kończy się szczęśliwym zakończeniem... -Czkawka! - rozniósł się krzyk w kuźni. Młody chłopak spojrzał na kowala spod stołu, gdzie właśnie szkicował swoją nową maszynę. -Coś się stało? -Ojciec chce z tobą porozmawiać. - Pyskacz popatrzył na zielonookiego z uśmiechem. Czkawka się zdziwił. Po co ojciec chce z nim rozmawiać? Od kiedy szatyn przybył na świat, wódz Wandali go ignorował. Tak na codzień nie mówił do niego ani jednego słowa. Po prostu udawał jakby jego własny syn nie istniał. Dlatego chłopak był w szoku. Ale szok zamienił się w ciekawość. Może teraz wszystko się zmieni?- pomyślał wiking, lecz po chwili posmutniał. Może chodzi o coś gorszego? Naprzykład Stoick się go wyżeknie i wygna go z wyspy, albo powie mu coś przykrego? Tego Czkawka jednak bał się najbardziej. -A wiesz o czym?- zapytał nastolatek po dłuższej ciszy. -Nie wiem. Ale nie bój się.- pocieszał go blondyn.-Może lepiej zostaw już swoje szkice i pośpiesz się. Wiesz, że wódz raczej cierpliwy nie jest. -No tak.- to akurat była jedna z niewielu cech jakich Czkawka wiedział o ojcu. Niby z nim mieszka i wogóle. Ale nie zna go. Tylko zna go jak inni, jako wódz plemienia, a jako ojca? Nigdy w życiu. Wydaje to się przykre, bo tak jest. Niestety to jest prawda... -Halo, Czkawka!- krzyknął mężczyzna. -Sory, zamyśliłem się. To pójdę już. -Życzę powodzenia!-kowal pomachał swojemu czeladnikowi na pożegnanie i się rozpromienił. Pomyślał sobie w duchu, że może jednak Stoick zmieni zdanie co do syna. Chłopak był bardzo zdenerwowany. Po wyjściu z kuźni szybko wybiegł, ponieważ czuł ekscytację, ale teraz? Czuł tylko zdenerwowanie. Zaczą szybciej oddychać, żeby się uspokoić. Ale na próżno. Za chwilę ON miał po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu rozmawiać z ojcem. Dla innych to niemożliwe, lecz są też powody zachowania Stoicka. Czkawka jest wątłej budowy. Z wyglądu ani trochę nie przypomina prawdziwego wikinga, a co dopiero syna wodza. Stoick unikał zawsze specjalnie szatyna, bo się go po prostu wstydził. Nie dość, że nie przypomina wikinga, to nawet nie ma jak tego udowodnić. Nastolatek... napisze wprost. Jest słaby. Nie umie nawet podnięść średniej wielkości topora. Co chwile się o coś przewraca albo robi kłopoty w wiosce. Już nie jeden raz wioska była przez niego rozwalona. Czkawka oczywiście miał z tego powodu poczucie winy, ale nikogo to nie obchodziło. W wiosce tylko Pyskacz zwraca na niego uwagę. Chodziaż jest też banda Smarka. Ale oni bardziej zauważają jego pomyłki, które są dosyć częste i wtedy perfidnie się z niego śmieją. W młodym wieku, chłopiec to bardzo przeżywał. Od dziecka był jakiś inny. Robił co chciał, był ciamajdowaty i ... wrażliwy. Taka cecha nigdy nie miała miejsca u wikinga. No... nie licząc kobiet, lecz one mają pewne prawo. A chłopak? I do tego syn samego wodza? To już była hańba. Ale wszyscy wodzowie z Archipelagu nawet nie wiedzą, że Stoick ma syna. W końcu się nim nie chwali. Czkawka powoli otworzył ciężkie, drewniane drzwi prowadzące do jego domu. Od razu zauważył swojego ojca. Siedział przy stole z jak zwykle groźną postawą, która przerażała dwunogiego(xd). -Dobrze, że już przyszłeś, CZKAWKA.- imię szatyna było przez wojownika podkreślone. Stoick nigdy nie powiedział do Czkawki "synu", co smuciło piegowatego młodzieńca. Ale co mógł zrobić? -Pyskacz mówił, że coś ode mnie chciałeś.-on też nie mówił na Stoicka "tato", tylko był z wodzem plemienia "na ty". -Tak. Porozmawiajmy o tobie i ogólnie...- wojownik był też trochę poddenerwowany. Ale ukrywał to, trzeba przyznać, że bardzo dobrze. -Jak każdy syn wodza, musisz...- nastała krępowa cisza. Czkawka miał jeszcze cichą nadzieję, na jakieś wsparcie, motyw... przeliczył się... -... wypłynąć na nieznane tereny.- dokończył rudowłosy. -Ale... po co,dlaczego, na ile?- tego syn wodza się nie spodziewał. Zaś Stoick miał powoli dość rozmowy ze swoim dzieckiem i szybko ją zakończył. -Wypłyniesz po to, żeby stać się prawdziwym wikingiem, wojownikiem. Za tydzień przypłynie Johan Kupczy. Podżuci cie na pierwszą lepszą wyspę. Wyprawa musi trwać przez trzy, znaczy pięć lat.- poprawił się wiking.-To tyle.-dopowiedział i już kierował się do wyjścia. -Poczekaj! Każdy syn wodza wypływa na taką wyprawę?- spytał chłopak. -Tak.- odpowiedział krótko Stoick i wyszedł. '''2. Przykra prawda. ''Prawda. Zwykle jest przyjemna, ale w przypadku naszego głównego bohatera... Dla niego wszystko jest przykre, bolesne. Nigdy nie zaznał "dobrych nowin". Czkawka się domyślił jaki plan ma jego tata. Chce się go pozbyć. Na pewno nie ma żadnej wyprawy. Przynajmniej chudy młodzieniec nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał. Syn wodza posmutniał. Tak naprawdę od malucha kochał swojego tate. Nawet jeśli potężny wiking tego nie odwzajemniał. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że usłyszy w końcu jakieś pocieszenie, a co usłyszał? Przykrą prawdę...Ale może to wszystko to nie prawda? Może tę wyprawę odbywał każdy przyszły wódz? Chłopak miał taki dylemat, że postanowił, że pójdzie z tym do Pyskacza. On zawsze mu pomagał. Był przy nim, pocieszał... Ale dla Czkawki teraz liczyło się jedno. Dowiedzeniu się prawdy o wyprawie. Dlatego od razu pobiegł do kuźni. Na nieszczęście zielonookiego kuźnia była zamknięta. Pyskacz pewnie gdzieś poszedł. Szatyn pomyślał, że zaraz wróci. Odczekał kilka samotnych minut, ale wikinga nadal nie było. W końcu odpuścił sobie. Postanowił, że pójdzie nad Krucze Urwisko, żeby sobie przemyśleć tę sprawę. Niestety życie lubi nam uprzykszać... Czkawka po drodze spotkał swoich prześladowców, czyli między innymi: -Sączysmarka- przezywany przez ludzi Smarkiem, umięśniony wiking z tupetem, bezkarnie podrywa każdą dziewczynę (zwłaszcza taką jedną blondynkę), wredny, agresywny; -Astrid- nachalnie podrywana przez Smarka, agresywna wojowniczka, piękna, silna, lecz zamknięta w sobie; -Mieczyka- brat bliźniak Szpadki, jak na swój wiek głupi, lubi się bić; -Szpadke- bliźniaczka Mieczyka, również głupia i durna jak jej brat, w jej głowie jest tylko demolka i zabawa; -Śledzika- pulchnego, miłego chłopaka, który lubi czytać, mądry, ciekawski; Wróćmy do niechcianej rzeczywistości Czkawusia... -Ooo! Synek wodza jak zwykle sam. Brak przyjaciół robi swoje, chuderlaku!- wrzasnął Smark. -Jaki biedny, co nie siostra?-spytał się jak zwykle niekumaty Mieczyk. -Tak idioto!- po chwili rodzeństwo już się biło. -Może synek wodza już się dowiedział o swojej wyprawie?-zapytała Czkawkę, Astrid z groźbą w głosie. -Skąd wiesz?-zdziwił się. -Debilu, każdy w wiosce to wie! -Siostra, czemu ten chudzielec jest słabakiem?- zadał Szpadce pytanie, Mieczyk. -Nie wiem, bo jest nikim! -Jak dobrze, że niedługo cie nie będzie.- westchnął czarnowłosy. -Czuj się wyjątkowo. Tylko ty masz taką wyprawę.- stwierdził Śledzik. Zielonooki milczał. Patrzył się tępym wzrokiem na ziemię. Nie wierzył... Jego ojciec chce się na serio go pozbyć. Okłamał go, wmówił jakieś głupoty. Cierpiał w ciszy milczenia. A po chwili uciekł pędem w stronę lasu. W oddali usłyszał dla niego bolesne pożegnania NIEprzyjaciół. -Spadaj, sieroto! -Nie wracaj, chuderlaku! -Żałosny jesteś! ' W tym samym czasie w twierdzy' -Pyskacz, daj spokój! Robisz z tego niepotrzebnie aferę!- wkurzył się na swojego przyjaciela wódz. -Stoick, nie możesz tego zrobić! Musisz to jakoś odkręcić!- uparł się blondyn. -Nie! Chcę mieć spokój. Przez całą noc myślałem. Nie przeżyje tej wyprawy i tak się nabrał. -Zachowujesz się okropnie! Co by Val powiedziała?- spytał głośno kowal, ale nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, wyszedł z twierdzy. Skierował się do swojej kuźni. Miał nadzieję, że Czkawka tam na niego czeka. Stoick wkurzony usiadł na ławce przed stołem. Zaczął rozmyślać... Według niego Pyskacz przesadzał. Wódz Wandali nie może posiadać takiego bahora, to nie będzie dobry następca. Dla rudowłosego byłoby lepiej... dla wszystkich...prawie. ' U Pyskacza' -Czkawka!- zawował jednonogi w nadziei, że zasta czeladnika w kuźni. Nikogo nie było. Ani przed ani w kuźni. Pyskacz miał już złe przeczucia. Wiedział, że Czkawka jest inteligentny i ciekawski. Dlatego mógł się o wszystkim dowiedzieć. Zmęczony całym dniem kowal przysiadł na krześle. W oddali ujrzał kilka rysunków Czkawki, które wisiały na całej ścianie pomieszczenia. -Biedny Czkawka. Zasługuje na więcej. Och! Stoick, będziesz żałował.- pomyślał jednoręki i zabrał się do roboty. ' U Czkawki' Nasz główny bohater szlochał nad klifami. Wpatrzony na piękną pełnie. Spędził sam całe popołudnie. Zresztą jak zwykle. Gdy banda Smarka robiła mu coś bolesnego to nie była aż tak źle jak teraz. Teraz Czkawka został zraniony przez bliską osobę. Co z tego, że nie spędzał czasu ze swoim ojcem? To była jego jedyna rodzina. Mama chłopca nie żyła od dobrych trzynastu lat. Zmarła w sztormie na morzu. Szatyn miał też ciocię, wujka i kuzyna. Był nim niestety Sączysmark. Egoistyczny dzieciak zawsze próbował pozbyć się przyszłego następcy tronu. Głównie z tego powodu, że on chciał być wodzem. Zaś rodzina Smarka również nie była przyjazna dla syna wodza. Nikt go nie trawił na wyspie. Wyjątkiem był Pyskacz... tylko on. W młodym wieku zielonooki ignorował docinki innych, ale z czasem zaczął nad tym wszystkim myśleć. Od zawsze czuł się w wiosce nieswojo. Był inny, gorszy, słabszy... Czkawka spuścił wzrok znad księżyca. Poczuł jakieś ukłucie w sercu. W jedną sekundę smutek zastąpiła nienawiść... 3. Droga do szczęścia. Z jakiego powodu można być szczęśliwym? Wikingowie czują te euforie, gdy zabili naprzykład takiego Koszmara Ponocnika lub Zębiroga, ale szczęście można poczuć też jak opuszczamy znienawidzone przez siebie miejsce... -O! Wrócił już Czkawuś?! - zaczął się nabijać Jorgenson. -Przymknij ryj, Smarku! - rozłościł się młody Haddock. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Czkawka coś takiego powiedział. Zwykle ignorował bande jego rówieśników. Ale teraz czuł, że może więcej. Pozostał mu instynkt, bo nie zawsze wszystko da się rozwiązać siłą. Sączysmarkowi opadła szczęka. Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Ten chuderlak wyobrażał sobie, że może się odgryźć tak wspaniałemu wikingowi jak on? Na początku Smark poczuł ogromną złość, lecz później wstyd. Bał się, że teraz syn wodza nie będzie dawał się poniżać. Przez co młody Jorgenson straciłby swoją godność. Już nikt by się go nie bał. Na samą tę myśl chciało mu się zwijać z terenu, gdzie przebywał ze swoimi kumplami. Ale zrezygnował. Jeszcze by pomyśleli, że po tym co powiedział szatyn, wstrząsnęło go. Dla niebieskookiego kariera w wiosce była najważniejsza. Po kilku minutach wszyscy mieli gdzieś chuderlawego chłopaka, jednak piękna wojowniczka zaczęła myśleć. Powoli czuła już wyrzuty sumienia, ale szybko się otrząsnęła. Przecież nie ma czasu na użalanie się z powodu tego prostaka. Minął wieczór. Przez całą noc zielonooki myślał co zrobić. Zignorować to i popłynąć na tą głupią wyprawę? Czy lepiej sprzeciwić się swojemu ojcu i zostać na wyspie? A może by tak...? Chłopak zszedł z łóżka. Zapalił świecę i wyciągnął swój notes z węglem. Zaczął pisać, a co? Swój plan na dalsze życie, które się zmieni na lepsze. Tylko dzięki jakieś łódce... Wodz Berk wstanął przed wschodem słońca. Zresztą jak zwykle, bo miał do załatwienia swoje obowiązki. Przez cały poranek miał zły humor. Miał nadzieję, że przekona Czkawke do wyjazdu. Owszem, chłopak się zgodził. Tyle, że rudowłosy miał wątpliwości. Jego syn tak szybko nie odpuszczał. A teraz? Zgodził się, choć był zszokowany. Jednak, że wojownik czuł, że z tej wyprawy zrobi się afera. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział czy lepiej będzie pozbyć się Czkawki. Z jednej strony był to syn wodza, następca tronu, pamiątka po Valce. Niestety druga strona wygrała. Czkawka musiał odejść. Nastolatek oprócz złości i gniewu był sczęśliwy. Wreszcie mógłby opuścić tą zakichaną wyspę i tych okropnych, samolubnych mieszkańców. Ale troszkę mu było przykro, bo musiał pożegnać się na zawsze z Pyskaczem. Jednak co jedna osoba ma do trzystu wikingów? Jednak dla Czkawki to miało znaczenie. -Skończyłem. - uszczęśliwił się wiking z dokończonego planu na... nowe życie? Po kilku godzinach ciężkiej pracy mógł odpocząć. I co inni myśleli? Że Czkawka jest naiwny, że się niczego nie domyślił? Tutaj są w błędzie. Haddock wreszcie miał normalnie żyć. Bez ciągłych docinków, popychanek i wydzywania od nie wiadomo kogo. Haddock szwroko się uśmiechnął. -Teraz wszystko się zmieni. - szepnął sam do siebie. Wszystko sobie przemyślał. Był pewny w stu procentach, że chce uciec. Plan był taki, żeby późnym wieczorem zakraść się do portu i odpłynąć sobie jakąś łódką. Ale miał też dla wodza pewną niespodziankę. Dla niego na pewno będzie nieprzyjemna, lecz dla Czkawki zemsta będzie słodka, że tak to ujmę. ' Na plaży Thora' -Pożałuje, kretyn. Pożałuje. - mówił co chwilę sam do siebie Jorgenson. -Smark, cicho bądź. - upomniał go Mieczyk. -Jak mam być cicho! Ta ślamazara wszystko dookoła siebie psuje. -Wyluzuj. - bąknęła Szpadka. -Zluzuj majty*. - dodał bliźniak. -To nie czas na żarty! - wkurzył się Sączysmark. -Chcesz mu coś zrobić? - przestraszył się Śledzik. -Zobaczy z kim zadziera. - poinformował go czarnowłosy. -Wiesz, że będą z tego konsekfencje? - poinformowała go Astrid. -Błagam cie słońce. Jakie konse... - nie dokończył, ponieważ już został uderzony toporem koleżanki. * Zluzuj majty - tzw. moje powiedzonko. Ogółem znaczy, żeby się uspokoić. 4. Plan legł w gruzach Plany powinny być bardzo dobrze przemyślanie. Młody syn Stoicka dobrze wiedział jak wszystko zaplanować. Lecz w przypadku Jorgensona jego plan trafi w szlag... '' Od rana Sączysmark ćwiczył. To mu pomagało w jego porażce. Był bardzo wkurzony na syna Stoicka. Dlatego zaplanował jakby go tu upokorzyć. Po kilku minutach samo wpadło mu do głowy. W głowie sobie ciągle powtarzał, że jego plan jest genialny i na pewno wypali. Czkawka zaczął się pakować. Pakował najważniejsze rzeczy. Nie mógł wziąć za dużo przedmiotów, bo dobrze wiedział, że łódź nie utrzyma takiego ciężaru. Po pięciu minutach uznał, że jest całkiem spakowany. Była dziesiąta rano. Do wieczora było wiele godzin. Czkawka poszedł do kuźni. Wiedział, że dziś spędzi ostatni dzień z Pyskaczem. Niestety jego drogę zaszył Smark. Z groźną miną. Młody wiking dobrze wiedział o co mu chodzi. Wiedział, że będą z tego kłopoty. -Mamy coś do wyjaśnienia? - zapytał łagodnie szatyn. Umięśniony wiking lekko się zirytował. Zdenerwował się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. -Ty już dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Poniżyłeś mnie przed przyjaciółmi i moją dziewczyną. Czkawka w myślach zakpił sobie ze Smarka. Niby Astrid jest jego dziewczyną? -Czy ty przypadkiem po drodze nie uderzyłeś się w głowę? - odgryzł się zielonooki. -Jak śmiesz?! -Sączuś się zdenerwował? - ponownie zakpił sobie chłopak. Tego było za wiele dla syna Sączyślina. Właśnie stracił swoją godność i chwałę. Na jego szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu. -Jesteś słabym chuderlakiem! Myślisz, że wódz kiedykolwiek cie kochał? Nigdy cie nie chciał! Zawsze się ciebie wstydził! Nic dziwnego... Nikt ciebie tu nie chce. Najlepiej by było gdybyś nigdy się na tym świecie nie urodził! - wykrzyknął Sączysmark. W Czkawce coś pękło. Wiedział, że to co powiedział Smark to prawda. Ale poczuł, że jego życie nigdy nie miało sensu. Zawsze pocieszała go myśl, że ma jeszcze Pyskacza. Jednak dotknęły go przykre słowa. Musimy pamiętać, że Czkawka jest mocno wrażliwy. Prawda, że przed chwilą czuł wielką nienawiść do wszystkich ( oczywiście z wyjątkiem Gbura ), alet syn wodza już tak miał. Najpierw czuje determinację, a później zastępuje ją smutek. Ale teraz nie! Wiking poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie taki jak dawniej. -A ty to nibo co?! Jesteś samolubnym łajdakiem. Dziwisz się czemu Astrid cie nie chce?! Jesteś egoistyczny, wredny... Zazdrościsz mi, bo też chciałbyś być synem wodza! Nara Smarku! + pożegnał się Czkawka z wikingiem, który stał jak słup. Sączysmarka aż zatkało. Te chuchro przed chwilą go obrażało. Jakim cudem - pomyślał czarnowłosy - jego plan nie wypalił? Czkawka z zadowoleniem szedł w wiosce. Był szczęśliwy. Obraził swojego prześladowce i miał tego samego dnia uciec z tej przeklętej wyspy. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wszedł do kuźni przyjaciela. -Hej, Pyskacz! -Cześć. - Gbur się zdziwił. Myślał, że Czkawka przyjdzie do kuźni ze smutkiem, a tu teraz wyglądał jak wiking co zabił Nocną Furię. -To co mamy do roboty? -Dziesięć mieczy, osiem maczug oraz dwie tarcze. - wyjaśnił blondyn. -Okej. - przez całe popołudnie Haddock był w dobrym humorze. A Pyskacz był nadal zdziwiony, ale cieszył się, że Czkawka nie przeżywa. Nie wiedział, że widzi syna wodza po raz ostatni... '''5. Pora na zmiany.' Jest wielu typów wikingów. Gdy zadaje się im pytanie " po co żyją?", najczęściej odpowiadają tak: "dla rodziny", "żeby zabijać smoki" lub " co to za głupie pytanie?!"... A po co żyje nasz główny bohater? No właśnie... Na te pytanie nie ma odpowiedzi... -Jeszcze kilka minut... - szepnął do siebie wiking. Czkawka czekał aż jego ojciec zaśnie po ciężkim dniu. Było pare minut po północy. Za chwilę zielonooki miał opuścić rodzinną wioskę. Najprawdopodobniej już nigdy miał tu nie wracać. No chyba, że w ramach zemsty. Ten pomysł przypadł Czkawce do gustu. Chciał, żeby inni cierpieli za jego wyśmiewanie lub poniżanie na każdym kroku. Chłopak był z siebie dumny... Wreszcie sprzeciwił się przeznaczeniu. Oczywiście bał się. Mógł po drodze dopaść go sztorm lub smoki. Ale tak naprawdę miał w głowie więcej pozytywów niż negatywów. Prawde mówiąc... Był szczęśliwy... -Wreszcie. Czkawka wziął swoją torbę na ramię i cichym krokiem zszedł ze schodów. Był już obok otworzonych przez niego drzwi. Zerknął na wewnętrzne swojego domu. Czuł jak jego nogi są jak z waty. Miał wątpliwości... Może lepiej zostać? Może coś się kiedyś zmieni? Kiedyś... postanowił. Trzasnął jak najmocniej mógł drzwiami. Już nie spojrzał na mieszkanie. Nie zajrzał do swojego ojca. Nie miał siły. Raz czuł ogromną nienawiść, a potem powstawały wątpliwości. Ale musiał być silny. Nie poddawał się. Chłopak dotarł do portu. Uwolnił jedną z mniejszych łódek. Wsiadł do niej i... odpłynął. Nie patrząc na Berk. ' U Astrid' Wojowniczka wstała dosyć późno jak na nią. Sama się zdziwiła. Wcześniej się również obudziła, ale nie miała wtedy siły na wstanie z łóżka. Czuła, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie inny od poprzednich. W końcu zeszła z łóżka. Uszykowała się do wyjścia. Wzięła topór i wyszła z domu. Jak zwykle miała spotkać się z jej paczką. Dzisiejsze spotkanie miało odbyć się w lesie, ponieważ Astrid tak nalegała. Bardzo chciała poćwiczyć swoim toporem. Dawno tego nie robiła, bo nie miała czasu. -Co wy tutaj robicie? Blondynka się zdziwiła. Co jej przyjaciele robią w centrum wioski? Mieli się spotkać w lesie. Niebieskooka była zła. -Jeszcze nie słyszałaś? - spytał Śledzik ze smutkiem. -Czego?! - teraz to ją zdenerwowali. Jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu zauważyła, że wszyscy dookoła niej są markotni. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Do czasu... -Czkawka... uciekł. - odpowiedział pulchny blondyn. Miał wyrzuty sumienia i poczucie winy. Zaś Astrid była kompletnie rozkojarzona. -Jak? - zdołałam wydusić. -Wypłynął łodzią. - odpowiedział przygnębiony Smark. -Całkiem sam? - przestraszyłam się. -Kochanie, ty się chyba o niego nie martwisz? -Spadaj! Nara... - krzyknęłam w jego stronę. Jestem wojowniczką. Przez to większość moich znajomych myśli, że mam serce z kamienia, ale tak nie jest. Mam uczucia jak każdy inny człowiek. Chciałabym zapomnieć, zignorować to, że Czkawki nie ma. Lecz mi nie jest obojętny. W sumie od teraz, gdy dowiedziałam się, że uciekł zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać. Może powinnam się z nim zaprzyjaźnić lub po prostu dodatkowo go nie gnębić? Jestem okropna... Nie mam żadnego wytłumaczenia na swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. 6. Nowy rozdział w życiu... W każdej chwili wikingowie mogą coś zmienić. Fryzurę, sposób walki lub broń, ale nigdy nie myśleli o zmianie życia. Może dlatego, że ich życie codzienne zawsze było w kolorowych barwach? Łódka po środku oceanu kołysała się. To na prawo, to na lewo i odwrotnie. Dzisiejszy dzień był ciężki dla chłopca. Sztormy były co godzinę. Choć nic dziwnego. W końcu niedługo nadchodzi jesień. A jesienią są najniebezpieczniejsze sztormy. Właśnie nadeszła ciemna noc. Na dworze było zimno i wiał straszliwie mocny wiatr. Co dopiero na oceanie... Chłopak w tej w tej chwili odpoczywał i rozmyślał jak to będzie. Jego życie zmieni się teraz na zawsze. Bał się, że sobie nie poradzi. Już chciał nawet zawracać, jednak się rozmyślił. Nie wiedział już co o tym myśleć. Dlatego zasnął w spokojny, głęboki sen. Minęło kilka godzin. Czkawka nie dawno się obudził. Właśnie w tej chwili zatrzymał się na jednej z wysp Archipelagu. Wyspa jest wielka. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać, że smoki zamieszkują ten obszar. No ale niestety... Czkawka już chciał wypłynąć. Nie chciał przez przypadek spotkać jakiegoś gada. Bał się. Nie chciał zabijać smoków. Po prostu zawsze próbował je ignorować. Niestety łódź była przedziurawiona. Problem... Zielonooki nie miał wyboru. Musiał zostać na tej wyspie, która była pełna smoków. Minął jeden dzień. Czkawka przez cały ten czas był zdenerwowany. Ciągle przesiadywał na plaży. Nie miał ochoty na zwiedzanie wyspy. W końcu są tam smoki. W pewnej chwili chłopak znieruchomiał. Poczuł ciepły oddech na karku. Powoli się odwrócił. O mało co nie zemdlał. Przed nim stała bestia. Prawdziwa Nocna Furia. Po czym Czkawka to wywnioskował? Gad był cały czarny jak noc. Tylko Nocne Furie są czarne. Nie ma innego takiego smoka z umaszczeniem. Smok miał jeszcze duże, zielone oczy. Mruknął coś pod nosem i się położył. Czkawka się jeszcze bardziej zdziwił. Nocna Furia nie dość, że go nie zabiła to jeszcze sobie od tak śpi. Chłopiec chciał jak najszybciej uciec. Wziął swoje rzeczy i już kierował się na drugą stronę plaży. Jednak jego drogę zaszył smok. Furia patrzyła na wikinga z zaciekawieniem i... z radością? Czego on ode mnie chce? - myślał młody wiking. -Odczep się. - powiedział szatyn do smoka. Zaś stworzenie znowu coś mruknęło. Chłopak miał już tego dość. Ominął jak gdyby nigdy nic Furię. Ku jego zdziwieniu smok dreptał koło niego. Gdy szatyn się zatrzymywał to gad również. Tak zaczęła się niezwykła przyjaźń... 7. Płomyk nienawiści wzrasta... Wikingowie są źli z różnych powodów. Ale na pewno żaden z nich nie czuł nienawiści do własnego ojca. Każdy ma swoje powody... Czkawka miał ich mnóstwo. Minęło kilka miesięcy od ucieczki Czkawki. Przez ten czas wiele się zmieniło. Głównie charakter byłego syna wodza. Jest teraz odważny. Stał się też agresywny jeśli chodzi o wrogów. A było ich już kilku na koncie. Pierwszym był Dagur Szalony - zwariowany typ wikinga, który chce być władcą całego Archipelagu. Co chwile Czkawka lądował u niego w lochach, ale zwykle udawało mu się uciec z kilkoma ranami. Drugim wrogiem był Albrecht Perfidny - Czkawka nie bał się go ani trochę. Nie torturował go ani nie obrażał. Według młodego chłopaka był beznadziejny. Ten człowiek myślał, że przestraszy szatyna jak mu powie, że go zabije. Dlatego dla Czkawki bycie w lochu u Albrechta było zabawą. Ale największym wrogiem młodzieńca był sam Drago Krwawdoń - potężny, silny władca, który chce panować nad wszystkimi smokami. Był też trochę dziwny. Trochę to mało powiedziane. Był przedziwnym dziwakiem, który torturował wszystkich wokół siebie. Jednak, że zielonooki nigdy nie traktował go z szacunkiem. Nabijał się... Tak jak kiedyś pewni wikingowie z niego. Od jakiegoś pół roku Czkawka zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokiem, którego nazwał Szczerbarek. Obecnie chłopak rozmyślał nad strategią. Chodzi o pokój ze smokami. Chłopak wręcz pokochał te stworzenia. Przez ten czas ratował je, żeby nie poumierały. Ale chciał to zmienić. Chciał nakłonić każdego wodza, żeby był pokój na jego wyspie ze smokami. Oczywiście nie licząc wyspy Berk. Czkawka nigdy już nie chciał tam się pojawić, lecz szykował zemste. Wszystko małymi kroczkami. Chłopak musiał się zemścić. Miał żal do ludzi, którzy się z niego nabijali. Zawsze mu było z tego powodu bardzo przykro, jednak zmieniło się to od pół roku. Teraz wszystko miało się potoczyć po myśli zielonookiego. -Nie... Lepiej będzie jak przelecimy z lewej strony. - mówił do siebie Czkawka. Szczerbatek tylko zamruczał. Był już zmęczony planowaniem zemsty swojego pana. Oczywiście chciał mu pomóc. Tylko,że nawet nie wiedział z jakiego powodu jego jeździec nienawidzi wodza Berk. Nigdy mu nie powiedział, tylko krył to w sobie. To martwiło gada... -Dobra. Zobaczysz Mordko... Już za kilka miesięcy zniszczymy te przeklęte Berk... - jeździec pogłaskał po grzbiecie swojego smoka. Chłopak był szczęśliwy. Zaplanował już połowę swojego super ekstra planu. Ponoć czas leczy rany. Dla Czkawki było wręcz odwrotnie. Z dniami czuł coraz większą nienawiść do mieszkańców tej zakichanej wyspy. Chciał zemsty, jednak szło mu to powoli. Co chwile lądował w więzieniu swoich wrogów lub próbował przekonać wikingów do smoków. Jednak zemsta zawsze była na pierwszym miejscu... 8. Wyrzuty sumienia? Normalny wiking a wódz. Jakie są tu przeciwieństwa? Wodzowie muszą być bardziej surowi, silni i... odpowiedzialni. Stoick nie spełniał tych wszystkich cech. Odpowiedzialność... Jeśli chodzi o wioskę to Stoick radził sobie idealnie. Gorzej z rodziną, a dokładniej z synem... -Hm... - zamyślił się wódz Berk. Wiking siedział właśnie w swoim fotelu przy kominku, który od dawna był zgaszony przez temperature w domu. Wojownik myślał. O czym? Sam dokładnie tego nie wiedział. Zazwyczaj myślał o wiosce lub o smokach. Ale po raz pierwszy od kilku lat myślał o swoim jedynym synu. Kilka miesięcy temu dowiedział się, że zniknęła nie wielka łódź. Od razu się domyślił, że Czkawka... Uciekł. Rudowłosy jednak nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Miał gdzieś swojego syna. Phi! On nawet nie wyglądał jak jego syn. Gdy wojownik się tylko domyślił prawdy... Prawde mówiąc ucieszył się. Jeśli człowiek wyprawia przyjęcie z takiej okazji to chyba znaczy, że czuje szczęście? Może to się wydawać przykre, bo w końcu tak jest. Stoick już nigdy w swoim życiu miał nie zobaczyć swojego pierworodnego syna. Do niego nic nie docierało. Wódz chciał zapomnieć i móc żyć dalej. Wojownik nigdy nie trawił Czkawki. Wiedział, że zawsze tak będzie. Na szczęście po pewnym czasie zmieni zdanie, ale będzie za późno, żeby naprawić relacje z synem... U Astrid -Życie jednak jest w porządku. Nie mogę się doczekać jak zostanę waszym wodzem. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Sączysmark. -Błagam Smark. Nie zostaniesz wodzem. -Zamknij się, Śledziu! - odkrzyknął czarnowłosy wiking.-Ale wracając do tematu... Będzie mi brakowało jeszcze pewnej księżniczki. Mowa o tobie Astriś. Astrid ku jego zdziwieniu nic nie odpowiedziała. Siedziała tylko mocno zamyślona na głazie. Przyjaciele wojowniczki od pewnego czasu zauważyli u niej zmianę. Stała się zamknięta w sobie, nie odzywała się, nie była agresywna... Po prostu nie była sobą. Martwiło to także rodziców blondynki. Bali się o nią. W końcu to ich jedyne dziecko. Nawet nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Nikt nie wiedział czemu Hofferson tak się zachowuje. Ostatnio za wiele się nie zdarzyło. Oprócz zniknięcia syna wodza. To dało do myślenia wszystkim. Niektórzy ten temat ignorowali, inni byli nadal szczęśliwi, jednak pewna mała grupka ludzi czuła, że w ich wiosce czegoś brakuje. A bardziej kogoś. W końcu Czkawka dawał urok ich wiosce. Może był ciamajdowaty i sprawiał kłopoty, ale dzięki niemu w wiosce nie było nudno. Wandale zaczęli żałować. Obwiniali się za to jakie mieli podejście do Haddocka. Przecież to był ich przyszły wódz! Powinni go szanować, wspierać... Było odwrotnie. -Ziemia do Astrid. - bliźniacy zaczęli machać rękami przed twarzą niebieskookiej. Ich starania były jednak na próżno. Hofferson nie reagowała. Sączysmark zamierzał to wykorzystać. -Astrid, jeśli nic nie powiesz to znaczy, że jesteś moją dziewczyną. Niech wszyscy dowiedzą się praw... - Jorgenson nie dokończył, bo dostał z prawego sierpowego od Astrid. -Nie jestem głucha! - wrzasnęła na cały głos. Później już nikt się nie odzywał. Nie chcieli więcej drażnić nieustraszonej wojowniczki. U Stoicka -Dzieńdobry wodzu. - mruknął bezgłośnie jeden z wikingów. To było jedyne przywitanie jakie dziś Stoick usłyszał, a do tego było takie jakby to był obowiązek. Tak na codzień wódz miał ręce roboty. Ostatnio to się zmieniło. Wszyscy pochowali się w domach, a jak już ktoś pracował to dlatego, że małżonka mu kazała. Wojownik nie miał pojęcia o co im wszystkim chodzi. Zrobił coś źle? Zawsze próbował być najlepszy jako wódz. Inni dobrze to wiedzieli. Ich zdaniem Stoick był naprawdę dobrym wodzem, ale zaczęli myśleć o jego życiu prywatnym. Haddock nie był dobrym ojcem. Wprost był okropnym. Wandale często to ignorowali... Jednak zmieniło się to... -Witaj Pyskacz! - westchnął Haddock i usiadł na drewnianym siedzeniu. -Witaj Stoick. Co cie do mnie sprowadza? Nie masz obowiązków w wiosce? - zdziwił się kuternoga. -Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Nikt teraz nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Tylko nie wiem dlaczego. Pyskacz, zrobiłem coś źle? - rudowłosy wiedzial, że Pyskacz powie mu prawdę. W końcu był jego prawdziwym przyjacielem. Zawsze byli wobec siebie szczerzy. Wojownik miał nadzieję, że teraz też tak będzie. -Stoick, nie chciałem ci tego mówić, ale... Chodzi najprawdopodobnie o... Czkawke. - na same to imię Pyskacz zasmucił się. Wódz się zdziwił. Siedział zszokowany na krześle bez ruchu. -Jak to? Co on ma wspólnego z tym wszystkim? -Wiesz... Odkąd Czkawka opuścił wioskę z własnej woli, ludzie zaczęli mieć wyrzuty sumienia. -Thorze... Nie rozumiem ich. - skomentował wódz. -Stoick! To ja chyba ciebie nie rozumiem! Mieszkańcy wioski martwią się o Czkawkę, a ty nie! Przecież to twój własny syn! - stwierdził blondyn. Rudowłosy nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi. Wiedział, że dobrze dogadywał się z Czkawką, ale myślał, że jednonogi będzie po jego stronie. Wojownik powoli miał tego dość. Wszyscy mu się sprzeciwili. Mężczyzna wstał i skierował się do wyjścia z kuźni. Zdenerwowany udał się z powrotem do swojego domu. Ustalił, że dzisiaj zrobi sobie wolne. Od wszystkiego i wszystkich. 9. Tajemnicza niewiasta. Ludzi poznaje się w różny sposób. Jednak obcym nie powinno się ufać. Nawet jeśli jest to jakaś tajemnicza, piękna dziewczyna, więc pozory mogą mylić... -Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek! - nałowywał nastolatek. Po chwili został zgnieciony przez swojego przyjaciela. -Co ty na to Mordko, żeby przelecieć się z rana? - zapytał. W odpowiedzi Nocna Furia mruknęła ze szczęściem. Smok zszedł ze swojego właściciela. Czkawka wstał i wsiadł na Szczerbatka. Po chwili obaj lecieli w powietrzu. Nie na długo... Podczas lotu zaczęło mocno wiać. Wiatr był aż tak silny, że Szczerbatek musiał zrezygnować. Dlatego gad wylądował. Jego jeździec powoli z niego wstał. -No nic. Będziemy musieli zrobić sobie przerwę. - mruknął Czkawka. -Chodź. Musimy znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Smok i jego właściciel zaczęli szukać jakieś niewielkiej jaskini, żeby się ukryć. Po dłuższych poszukiwań Czkawka znalazł małą jaskinię. Jednak jego wzrok przykuło ognisko, które znajdowało się w głębi jaskini. Ktoś tam najwyraźniej jest. - pomyślał chłopak. Po cichu wraz ze swoim kumplem weszli do pomieszczenia. Wtedy obaj zobaczyli ją. Przy ognisku siedziała drobna, średniego wzrostu dziewczyna. Jak na oko była w wieku Czkawki. Miała ona piękne, długie czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocza. Jej lśniące srebrem, niebieskie oczy zauroczyły najbardziej Czkawke. Dziewczyna była ubrana w czerwoną bluzkę i w czarne leginsy. Ogółem to była ładna dziewczyna, która podbiła serce Czkawki. Znaczy... Chłopak się w niej nie zakochał, tylko się mocno zauroczył. Zielonooki zaczął panikować. Owszem przez ostatnie miesiące zrobił się z niego odważny chłopak, ale jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny to szatyn zawsze miał do nich nieśmiałość. Były syn wodza wziął głęboki wdech i wydech. Po kilku minutach przełamał się i podszedł do dziewczyny. -Hej? Niewiasta przestraszyła się. Szybko wstała i spuściła wzrok. -Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że ta jaskinia należy do ciebie. -Nie, skąd. Ona nie należy do mnie. Po prostu chciałem się schronić ze Szczerbatkiem. Dopiero wtedy czarnowłosa spostrzegła smoka. -Czy to Nocna Furia? -Tak. - odpowiedział szatyn. Przez chwilę bał się, że dziewczyna będzie chciała zaatakować jego przyjaciela. Ale ku jego zdziwieniu było odwrotnie. Niebieskooka spokojnie usiadła i się uśmiechnęła w stronę smoka. -Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć ten gatunek. - słodko popatrzyła na nastolatka. Nie wyglądała na taką, która zabijała smoki. Czkawka się ucieszył. W końcu poznał kogoś kto ma takie same zdanie na temat tych niezwykłych stworzeń. -Lubisz smoki? - spytał syn Stoicka. -Tak. Wiem, że może się wydawać to głupie, ale uwielbiam te stworzenia. Na mojej wyspie każdy zabijał te gady. Dlatego uciekłam stamtąd i teraz mieszkam tutaj. - nastolatka bardzo zaimponowała Czkawce.-A to jest twój przyjaciel? -Tak. Poznałem go jakieś pół roku temu. - uśmiechnął się do brunetki. -Przezpraszam. Zapomniałam się przedstawić. Jestem Kiara. - podała szatynowi ręke na przywitanie, a po chwili zielonooki uścisnął jej delikatną dłoń. -Czkawka. Po kilku minutach nastolatkowie opowiadali o swoim życiu, o smokach i o sobie. Czkawka postanowił, że Kiara będzie razem z nim i ze Szczerbatkiem mieszkać. Jednak nie wiedział, że to był zły pomysł... 10. Nieprzemyślana decyzja. Jedna pochopna decyzja może przekreślić wszystko. Jak już ktoś myśli nad sprawą, która ma zmienić życie innych to wypadałoby, żeby nikogo przy tym nie zranić. Niestety niektórzy najpierw robią, a potem dopiero myślą... -Stoick, nie możesz! - krzyknął jednoręki wparując do domu wodza. -O co chodzi, Pyskacz? -Jak wychodziłeś z mojej kuźni to zapomniałeś tego. - powiedział blondyn pokazując kartkę. Kartkę, na której widniał plan turnieju na przyszłego wodza Berk. -Pyskacz, nie dramatyzuj. - westchnął ciężko wojownik. -Ty już całkiem postradałeś zmysły? Nie możesz zrobić tego Czkawce. Choć przez chwilę o nim pomyślałeś? -Przyjacielu, Czkawki nie ma i nigdy nie będzie. Uciekł pół roku temu, a ty naiwny myślisz, że wróci. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna. -Stoick, za co ty go tak nienawidzisz? Dobra... Nie wyglądał jak twój następca, ale jakbyś dał mu szansę. To naprawdę był super chłopak. - zasmucił się Gbur. Stoickowi na chwilę odebrało mowę. -Pyskacz... Wyjdź. - poprosił wódz. -Nawet nie wiesz z jaką chęcią. Nie poznaje cie Stoick. Kiedyś... Gdy była z nami Valka to byłeś inny. Dowidzenia wodzu. - pożegnał się sarkastycznie przyjaciel [ były ] Stoicka. Rudowłosy miał mieszane uczucia. Jego życie ma się teraz zmienić, bo nie kocha swojego syna? Bo za nim nie tęskni? Bo niczego nie żałuje? Musiał wybierać... Wybaczyć synowi i mieć z kim rozmawiać? Czy raczej zignorować Czkawke i nie mieć nikogo do towarzystwa? -Chciałbym wybaczyć Czkawce, tyle że nie potrafię. - westchnął a po chwili przymknął powieki. Zasnął... U Pyskacza -Oj, Czkawka. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi ciebie brakuje. Wrócisz kiedyś? - westchnął delikatnie mężczyzna z hakiem zamiast dłoni. Czemu Stoick od narodzin Czkawki był dla niego taki zimny? - myślał Pyskacz.-Może chodzi o Valke? Bardzo za nią tęskni, ale... Ah... Brakuje mi tego chłopaka. Kto teraz będzie pomagał mi w kuźni? - użalał się nad sobą wiking, jednak przerwał mu to Sączyślin - ojciec Sączysmarka. -Witaj! -Witaj Sączyślinie. -Zrób mi dziesięć mieczy z żelaza. - oznajmił. -Aż dziesięć? Po co ci tyle mieczy? - zdziwi się kowal. -Są dla mojego syna. W końcu będzie naszym przyszłym wodzem, więc musi ćwiczyć. - pochwalił się Jorgenson. -Czyli, że słyszałeś o turnieju? -Owszem. Bardzo się z tego cieszę. W końcu taka szansa zdarza się dość rzadko. - zadowolił się ojciec Smarka. -Nie podoba mi się pomysł Stoicka na temat tego głupiego turnieju. - bąknął kutrnoga przeczesując swoje wąsy szczotką. -Pyskacz, ja cie nie rozumiem. Mój syn będzie najlepszym wodzem Berk. Jest sto razy lepszy od Czkawki. - stwierdził czarnowłosy. -Nie mów tak! -Pyskacz, wyluzuj. Narazie. - pożegnał się. Ech! Do czego to doszło? - myślał blondyn. -Teraz wszyscy będziemy się kłócić. Nie wierzę, że tylko mi zależy na Czkawce. Jestem zły na Stoicka. Niczego nieprzemyślał... Będzie tego żałował. 11. Nowa przyjaźń. Przyjaźń jest ważna dla niektórych ludzi. Ważniejsza od miłości. Gdy ktoś jednak straci zaufanie danej osoby, to może mieć nawet myśli samobójcze. Dlatego lepiej nie ranić osoby, która nie wygląda na wrażliwą, bo nawet taki Smoczy Jeździec ma uczucia... -Hej. Przejdziemy się? - spytała niepewnie nowa znajoma jeźdźsca. -Jasne. Nastolatkowie przed zachodem słońca zdążyli obejść całą wyspe rozmawiając ze sobą. -Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiem nic o twojej przeszłości. - mruknęła Kiara. -Znamy się od jednego dnia. Nie znam cie dokładnie i nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać. -Rozumiem, że to jakaś grubsza sprawa. Przepraszam. Nie powinnam o to pytać. -Nic nie szkodzi. -Ja po prostu nie chce ciebie stracić. Znamy się od kilku godzin, ale dla mnie jesteś już moim przyjacielem. Nie mam nikogo prócz ciebie i boje się, że kiedyś się obudzę, a ciebie nie będzie przy mnie. - usprawiedliwiła się. Czkawce zaimponowała szczerość Kiary. W jednej chwili poczuł do niej coś więcej. Niesamowitą więź... Czuł jakby znał ją od zawsze. -Czkawka? -Tak? -Kocham cie, tak po przyjacielsku. -Też cie kocham. Również po przyjacielsku. -Czkawuś, zabierzesz mnie na lot? - poprosiła go dziewczyna. -Jasne. - zaśmiał się. Razem spędzili miły wieczór w blasku wschodzącego słońca. -Uwielbiam z tobą latać. - oznajmiła czarnowłosa. -Ja z tobą również. -Czkawka, nie chce być wścibska, ale... Czemu nie chcesz mi opowiedzieć o swojej rodzinie? - zapytała niespodziewanie dziewczyna. -Kiara, nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Zrozum to. -Ale czemu? - brunetka była dalej uparta i postawiła na swoim. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach